Carolina Agron
Appearance *'Hair Color:' Blonde. Like a badazz. *'Eye Color:' Green, like really pretty. I mean fucking pretty. *'Trademark:' My laugh, because it's so pretty. loljk. That's just what people say. I'm pretty. Or at least that's what everyone says, so I believe that. ^_^ My eyes are green, and my hair is blonde. I kinda want brown hair but that would probably look weird on me so I'm keeping it long and blonde. My style is really kind of formal. Sometimes I wear casual things, but most of the time, I wear dresses. A lot of people say I'm girly, so I guess I am. Yeah I listen to people too much. Other than dat I look like Dianna Agron. But she's way prettier than me so blah. But IDK I guess I have two doppelgangers because of Tay Tay. :D Family Katherine Agron My mom iz a nice lady. She thinks I'm perfect and pretty but lol I never try to unconvince her, she wants me to be perfect. She runs a boutique, which is very small and no one ever comes in there but she still has it anyway. Xavier Agron My dad is amazing <3. I'm the only person he really cares about, and yes he spoils me. I don't care, I'm amazing anyway loljk. But yeah, I love him. He's a crazy businessman but idc I will always love him. No matter what. Personality People say that I'm weirddd, but not that weird. I stretch out words a loottt, and I'm kind of a perfectionist. I dunno, just it's one of my flaws I guess. But, I swear. I'm a nice person. I can be impatient and gentle, but I'm not a Mary Sue. I don't get the best grades but I love talking SO TALK TO ME DEUH. History I was born in Washington on May 22 in 1996. I was born on a Wednesday. Yay for Wednesday babies. My dad divorced my real mom a week later and took custody over me. I forget my mom's name, but I heard she was nice. I found out the reason my parents divorced is because my dad was cheating on my mom. So my dad kept dating his mistress, Katherine. But onto me. I discovered singing at a young age. Dad signed me up for vocal lessons and yeah. More soon.. Friends Taylor Gilbert Okay, Taylor is one of my best friends. She can be weird but she's still nice and funny. I love her a lot like a sister. Woo doppelgangers. Emily Bailey Emily and I are also best friends. We're epic. Enough said. And like, mess with her, or any of my friends, I kill you. Ashton Parker He's nice, but we haven't talked in a long time so lol I don't think he remembers me. Quinn Parrish We are friends. Quinn's new but really awesome. You all should talk to her. We just met, but she's great. Vanessa George Okay, I knew Vanessa a loooong time ago. I doubt she remembers me, but we were best friends and I miss talking to her. Trivia *I hate THG, Twilight and HP. *I hate Big Time Rush and One Direction. *My favorite ice cream flavor is lemon sorbet. *I love Mila Kunis. ♥ *The only TV show I watch is Glee. *My favorite food is macaroni and cheese. *I love swimming. *I prefer the country over the city. Gallery CarlyDance4.gif CarlySmileeee.gif CarlyMural.png CarlySmile1.jpg TaylorBK.gif CarlyPause.jpg CarlyBigSmile.jpg CarlyWedding.jpg CarlyDA.jpg CarlyNo.gif CarlyPerv.gif CarlyAwful.gif CarlyAwesome.gif CarlyPray.gif CarlyFurious.gif CarlySmile2.gif CarlyCry.gif CarlyHayGurl.gif CarlyShriek.gif CarlyWaveSmile.gif CarlySlowMotion.gif CarlyCloseup.gif CarlyOMG.gif CarlySingPause.gif CarlyFistbump.gif CarlySitSad.gif CarlyImNotMad.gif CarlyYouKnowThat.gif CarlyHormones.gif CarlyNaive.gif CarlyTerrified.gif CarlyLoveYouBye.gif CarlyDuh.gif CarlyLove.gif CarlyEgghead.gif CarlyGuessSo.gif CarlySunglasses.gif CarlySunglasses2.gif CarlyDealWithIt.gif CarlyFlirty1.gif CarlyTreasureTrail.gif CarlySing1.gif CarlyBreathe.gif CarlyRaiseHand.gif CarlyLolWhat.gif CarlyUh.gif CarlyUh2.gif CarlyHeadband.gif CarlySlamLocker.gif CarlyYouDon'tSay.gif CarlyAnnoyed.gif CarlyAnnoyed2.gif CarlyEffect.gif CarlyOMG2.gif CarlyCurse.gif Carly.gif CarlyWalkAway.gif CarlySmile3.gif CarlyMind.gif CarlyPlaid.gif CarlyThink.gif CarlyBake.gif CarlyHappy.gif CarlyWatchStare.gif CarlyTwoGirlsStare.gif CarlyHmmm.gif CarlyProud.gif CarlyRaiseHand2.gif CarlyDance3.gif CarlyDance5.gif CarlyYellowDressDance.gif CarlySign.gif CarlyNodSmile.gif CarlyWhatNow.gif CarlyEmbarrassed.gif CarlyShift.gif CarlyAnnoyed3.gif CarlyClapppp.gif CarlyStraightHair.gif CarlyMusic.gif CarlyHappy2.gif CarlyEyeMakeup.gif CarlyEyes.gif CarlyThinkCarefully.gif CarlyLOL.gif CarlyOhHeyThere.gif CarlyBlinkSmile.gif CarlyNiceToMeetYou.gif CarlySmileeee.gif CarlyStepAside.gif CarlyRollEyes.gif CarlyNotebook.gif CarlyLayDown.gif CarlyDrinkWatch.gif CarlyWink.gif CarlyDrink2.gif CarlyWatchinAwe.gif CarlyUmWell.gif CarlyCalledForIt.gif CarlyWalkInside.gif CarlyRain.gif CarlyProm.gif CarlaaaayCurls.gif tumblr_m4t1p966Vw1r9e60g.gif tumblr_m84wngDsKs1r22ong.gif tumblr_m84w02R7W91r22ong.gif tumblr_m84v6apCqo1r22ong.gif tumblr_m84vabZmjb1r22ong.gif Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Carly Agron Category:1996 Births